nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 73
Someplace We Can Really Be Alone is the 73rd chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. Ryu tries to remind Urara of their adventures together. However, nothing changes. By the end of the day, Nene locates Ryu and lands a kiss on his lips, seemingly allowing Ryu to realize that her memories have returned. Summary Questioning his identity as she cries, Urara retrieves her hands from Ryu's grip. Taking out a worn out handkerchief, he presents it to Urara, claiming that they used to be friends, but her memories were wiped. Urara uses her own handkerchief to wipe the tears, claiming that she will listen to Ryu. After revealing all of their adventures to Urara, Ryu is shocked upon realizing that he was truly replaced by other people in her memories. He tries to prove himself, telling Urara that he knows she is the Body-Swapping Witch, but Urara laughs it off, leading him to conclude that she has forgotten she is one of the Witches. He tries to prove it to her, diving in for a kiss, but before he can, Urara pushes his face away, and gets ready to leave. She apologizes, informing him that she has been crying at random, informing Ryu that the members of the Supernatural Studies Club seem to be busy and meeting with them has become difficult. She eventually leaves. Shinichi appears from behind a bush, asking Ryu his motives behind telling Urara. He tries to avoid the question, informing the former that everything is different now, not just the Witches. Shinichi reminds Ryu that, after kissing Nene, he tried to kiss Urara, prompting notice that such action made him look like a manslut. Eventually, the day comes to an end. The following day, Ryu confronts Toranosuke, pressing himself closing to his back. The latter explains that he is busy with the Student Council, but questions why Ryu is so close to him. Toranosuke then changes the subject asking him for updates his relationship with Urara. Before he can receive a reply, however, Ryu grabs him as he turns around, kissing him. He apologizes, claiming that he slipped. The power soon begins to work, leading Ryu to ask him if they can go to his house today. Deeply in love with him, Toranosuke explains that they will be interrupted if they go to his house, suggesting the Student Council's closet for them to explore. Realizing that Toranosuke won't be of any use like this, he decides to kiss him again, returning him to normal. Albeit, Ryu rapidly informs Toranosuke that he needs to see his sister, asking him not to be shocked. Despite his effort, he is quickly shot down. He leaves the room, meeting up with a beat up Shinichi in a classroom, who explains that Noa is dangerous. Eventually, he begins to argue with Shinichi, who wants to give up. Just then, Nene enters the room angrily. She kisses Ryu and berates him for using his copy power on her. She also announces that she went looking for him in the club room, but no one seems to remember him. Ryu realizes that Nene's memories are back, leading Nene to ponder if he is listening. Characters in Order of Appearance #Urara Shiraishi #Ryu Yamada #Shinichi Tamaki #Toranosuke Miyamura #Nene Odagiri Abilities used *Amnesia *Charm Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 9